Surprise, Surprise - Jolex, Grey's Anatomy
by Gracie Becker
Summary: Originally posted as a stand-alone (but later added as Chapter 3 in The Circuitous Route), this entry shows how Alex has his hands full as life sends him spinning with considerations. What will become of Yang's board seat and the shares to the hospital? How should Alex handle situations with his ex- and future wives? And perhaps most importantly, what's the best pet name for Jo?


**Surprise, Surprise**

Jo stretched out diagonally on the bed, not opening her eyes yet knowing it was time to get going. Alex was getting ready in the bathroom. She'd heard him rustling around as he showered and got dressed. He walked over as she stretched and leaned to kiss her, "Hey, lazy girl. I was wondering if you were getting out of bed today." He continued to gaze at her as he tied his tie. Jo sleepily opened her eyes and commented, "Well, you look nice this morning. What's the occasion?"

"I've got that meeting with the board today to discuss the shares of the hospital that Cristina gave me…and I'm running late. I hate to ask you to do this, but could you stop at the cleaners and pick up my black blazer?" Alex knew Jo would get to the hospital just before the meeting with the board, but he needed to get over there now to check on a couple patients.

Jo didn't mind running Alex's errands. In fact, she was a bit tickled that he was letting her in and asking her to help him. "Absolutely. I'll be happy to. But, I literally have no cash. Not even a dollar until payday tomorrow." Alex looked at her flatly, remembering the reality of being a low paid resident. He reached into his wallet, trying to remain expressionless, and pulled out two twenties, "Here. Now you can pay for the dry cleaning and get a mocha on your way in or something." Jo always felt uncomfortable when Alex gave her money – it made her feel beholden to him and dependent.

The couple had talked about it so many times. Alex insisted he wanted to share his money with her and had consistently shared that assurance. In typical Alex form, he told her to get over herself and take the money. This time, mostly because Alex was in a hurry and because she wasn't up for a fight, she simply responded, "Thanks, Alex. That's sweet of you." As he walked out the door, Alex responded, "Yeah…whatever. See you at the hospital."

Jo hopped in the shower and made her way downstairs for a quick breakfast. Just as she was about to put the first bite of cereal in her mouth, the house phone rang. She wasn't sure if she should even bother to answer it; it seemed like the only people who called the landline were salespeople. Her gut told her to pick it up this time, so she answered, "Hello." A soft and gentle female voice answered back, "Ummm…hi…is Alex Karev available?" Jo responded, "Oh, you just missed him. Can I take a message?" The caller paused then responded back, "I'm not sure we know each other. I'm Izzy. Izzy Stevens." Jo looked at the phone quizzically, "Nope, I don't think we do."

Izzy pondered what to do from here. Alex had changed his cell number and what she thought was Meredith's house phone was the only contact information she had for him. However, she had no idea who the person on the other end of the line was. It all just felt weird. Izzy continued, "Well, I'm an old friend. Alex and I were interns at the hospital together. Can I give you my number and ask you to please have him call me?" Jo's mind quickly shifted to the concept of Alex as an intern. She was tempted to ask Izzy for some great stories about Alex's learning curve in his early years as a doctor. Not knowing the woman at all, she decided against it and said, "Sure. Let me grab a pen." Jo jotted down Izzy's name and the three numbers Izzy shared with her. "Ok, I'll be sure he gets the message. I'll see him in about an hour or so." Izzy wondered if Alex would call even if he received the message, so she added, "Thanks. Hey…it's really important he call me back." Jo wondered what in the world this woman wanted, "No worries. I'll make sure he knows."

Just as Jo hung up the phone, it rang again. Jo answered it and a man named Samuel Harrington introduced himself as a banker. She was just about to hang up, thinking he was a salesperson, when Samuel said, "Could you let him know I received his message from a few minutes ago and it will be no problem to accommodate his request. He can call me so we can work out the details – I should be at my desk the rest of the morning." Jo jotted down Samuel's information, with confusion about the cryptic message, and assured the banker she would deliver it to Alex.

Jo walked back to the bar to finish her cereal, mumbling to herself, _Alex's answering service, how may I help you?_ A few minutes later, Alex texted her: _Hey, random question, have you ever heard of Josie and the Pussycats?_ Jo laughed aloud as she texted back: _What the hell? _Alex asked her again: _You know, Josie and the Pussycats._ She texted back: _Wasn't that some bomb of a movie about 15 years ago? Sounds kind of possibly familiar._ Alex responded: _Not sure about a movie. It was a cartoon when I was a kid. Hold on – I'll find a pic and send it._ Jo finished her cereal and then received Alex's picture message of the cartoon band.

She laughed again and responded: _umm…no. Can't say I've heard of this fine and talented band. Why?_ Alex texted right back: _I've been trying to come up with some kind of pet name for you and I thought of Josie and then I thought of the cartoon. The chick band rocked. You missed out, you young thing._ Jo responded: _2 questions: 1. Is the hospital really that slow this morning? And 2. Josie? Really, Alex?_" Alex wrote back: _1\. Yes but now you've jinxed it and 2. Ha! That's it then. Love ya Josie._ Jo rolled her eyes and headed out to the dry cleaners.

Awhile later, Jo arrived at the hospital, Alex' blazer in hand. She met him in the hallway by the conference room and he quickly offered, "Thanks," and then began to put it on. She fussed with his tie and collar and Alex, hoping nobody would see the scene, grimaced as Jo smiled and tended to him. "You…you look amazing. Now go get 'em tiger. You'll do fine," she shared as she kissed him on the cheek.

She reached into her pocket and said, "Oh, hey…I took a couple messages for you this morning on the landline. Someone from your intern group and someone from the bank called." She handed him the notes. "Izzy called?" Alex said, stunned, as he looked at the top note. "Yeah, she sounded really nice and said it was really important you call her back." Alex paused, looked at the note again and looked at Jo as he stuck the notes in his pocket, "Yeah…ok. I gotta get in there." Jo smiled and offered, "Yep. Good luck! And let me know how it goes, ok?" Alex looked over his shoulder and said, "Yep. Thanks for the blazer again, Josie." Jo frowned and then giggled and shook her head at the sound of this poorly-fitting, new pet name.

About an hour or so later, Jo went down to her car. She decided to head home once lunchtime came since Alex hadn't been in touch and since the hospital was uncharacteristically slow. Two residents were being allowed to clock out, and she jumped at the opportunity. Down in the parking lot, she tried to start her car and it wouldn't even turn over. "Great," Jo said to nobody in particular. She began to head back into the hospital, and her phone buzzed as she walked. It was a text from Alex: _Mtg ok, keeping my shares, not on board. Figuring out details now._ Jo smiled in relief and texted back: _Good news! I clocked out. My car won't start. Again. Argh!_ Alex jotted back: _Take mine. Keys are on my desk in the NICU._ Jo was fairly stunned – Alex and his new Audi were fairly inseparable. _Sure?_ she texted back. _Sure, as long as you're not headed out drag racing_ was the response. Jo responded: _No – just going home. Let me know when you're done – I can come get you._ Again, Alex took the opportunity to throw out his new pet name: _Will do, Josie._

Meanwhile, after a break, the Board, Alex, and the hospital lawyers re-gathered in the conference room and began to hammer out the details surrounding Cristina's gift to Alex. Alex had told them multiple times that he wanted a lawyer of his own to review the final proposal, but that he was willing to negotiate possible options here and now. Derek, representing both himself and Meredith, seemed to be disengaged and not fully present. Owen, representing the hospital and a bit perturbed Cristina had not left her shares to him, was second in command as Jackson led the discussions. Arizona and Callie rounded out the attendees because Webber and Bailey had stepped out to perform an emergency surgery.

Arizona decided to call out her stance before the negotiations turned into another round of everyone talking over everyone else, "I really don't understand why this needs to be complicated. Cristina had shares and received an appropriate percentage of profits based on her shares. Alex should simply receive what Cristina received minus the board seat." Jackson responded, "It would seem that simple, but it's more complicated than that. Apparently the legal documents are not clear about how to handle someone not having a board seat yet owning a share of the hospital. Callie interjected, "Well, then let's just add a bylaw or an amendment or something and be done with this. We've spent all morning spinning our wheels. I have patients to treat." Alex was enjoying watching the board discuss this. According to his lawyer, his shares in the hospital were indisputably his, and he was entitled to any proceeds. It was true the legal documents did not address the situation, but Alex knew that would all play out his way one way or another.

Jackson spoke as he looked in the direction of the lawyers, "Why not create another board seat?" One lawyer responded, "That is certainly an option. According to Section 8B-s5, that decision would need to be unanimous among the current board members." Jackson looked to the rest of the group, "Well? Straw poll – who wants to move that direction? Well…wait. Alex, would you mind leaving the room at this point?" Alex shrugged his shoulders and was nonchalant, "Sure." Alex gathered up his papers and stepped into the hall.

As long as he was just sitting in a chair in the hallway, Alex decided to look at the messages Jo gave him earlier. He decided to call the banker first, because he still was not sure what to do with Izzy's request. "Hi, Mr. Harrington, Dr. Karev," Alex offered as Samuel answered the phone. "Yes, Doctor, thank you for returning my call. You asked this morning about adding on another signatory to your accounts. We can easily add Dr. Wilson. All we need is a few signatures from you, a signature from Dr. Wilson, and Dr. Wilson's proof of citizenship for Homeland Security. Once the legal paperwork on your partnership is in place, we will simply list the partnership as the account holder and remove individual ownership from the account. Funneling everything through your partnership will protect your funds." Alex was relieved, "Great. We could probably stop by this afternoon or tomorrow if that would work." Samuel assured him, "That's no problem at all, Dr. Karev. Now, just to make sure you are clear – this addition of Dr. Wilson to your accounts would allow her equal access and ownership to your funds and accounts. And you want that to occur on all accounts?" Alex really had such little experience with money matters and hadn't thought about his investments and a money market account, "Umm, yeah, I guess." Harrington suggested, "How about if we add her simply to the checking account for now? Then once your upcoming engagement occurs, we can revisit the rest of the details." Mr. Harrington assured Alex the paperwork would be drawn up and ready at the front desk of the bank within an hour. For Alex, this shift was more about convenience than anything else. Just as Jo felt strange when he gave her money, he felt weird handing out money to her as if she were a kept woman. As far as Alex was concerned, this would simplify groceries, bills, and miscellaneous expenses. It would also Jo take a big breath and no longer have to worry about payday.

Alex peaked into the conference room, where it looked as if discussions were far from resolved. He held the message from Izzy in his hand and stared down at it, unsure what she wanted and unsure he wanted to open up any kind of communication with Izzy. It had been many years since the two had spoken and since they'd divorced. As Alex sat there and stared at the message, Bailey walked by on her way back into the conference room. "They kicked you out so they could talk about you, huh?" Alex laughed silently and looked up, "Yeah. Trying to figure out details." Bailey, not so sure she wanted to enter into the drama in the conference room paused and asked, "Do you mind if I sit down with you for a moment?" Alex responded, "Be my guest."

As Bailey sat down, the message from Izzy fell off Alex's knee and onto the floor in front of Bailey. Alex rushed to pick it up, bumping heads with Bailey as she tried to help. "Back up, back up. Don't hurt me, Karev. I got your paper." Bailey picked it up and handed it to Alex. As Bailey handed the message to Alex, he showed it to her and offered, "It's a message from Izzy. Jo took it this morning. Jo has no idea who Izzy is, and I have no idea why Izzy is calling me." Bailey locked her gaze on Alex as he returned to staring at the message, "Hmmm…sounds like a complicated situation. You want my advice?" Alex looked up at Bailey with just a trace of tears in his eyes, "Aren't you going to give it to me anyway?" Bailey noted the hint of emotion and softly said, "The way I see it, you have three issues: what to tell your current girl, whether or not to call Stevens, and whether or not to just head over to the bar and have a beer." Alex shrugged and laughed, "Yeah. I'm not too worried about Jo – Izzy and I were a long time ago. The beer sounds good, but resolving the shares in the hospital sounds better. Really, the only question is whether or not to call Izzy." Bailey rolled her eyes as she began to stand up to go to the conference room, "Well, then, call her, you fool. What have you got to lose? Now I'm going down to straighten out the board. Give me half an hour."

Alex grabbed his phone and began calling the first number listed on the message. The phone barely rang when he heard that familiar, much-missed voice, "Hello. Isobel Stevens." Alex responded, trying to sound a little gruff and inconvenienced, "Hey, it's Alex. What's up?" Izzy sighed and didn't respond for a moment then said slowly, "Alex…hey." Alex was determined not to get emotionally tangled up and just responded, "What's up, Iz?" Izzy, expecting there would be more catching up and chatter quickly readjusted her expectations, "Well, Alex, It's pretty simple. I'm running my own modeling agency. I have a model who wants to go to medical school, and I'm looking for a doctor who can be candid with her." Alex rolled his eyes, "Iz, really? No. I'm not interested. Find someone else. Maybe Mer could do it."

Izzy let silence linger before responding, "How are you, Alex? I miss you." Alex replied, "Let's not do this, ok?" "Alex?" "Yeah?" "I'd really like to meet with you. It's really important to me." Alex said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I'm not sure that's a good idea. It's been a long time." Izzy repeated, "I'd really like to see you. I'll be in Seattle in two days. Can we meet then?"

Alex was overwhelmed. First, just hearing from Izzy was stunning. Now she would be in town in two days. He responded, "Ummmm…let me check my schedule. How long will you be here?" Izzy looked down at her datebook, "It looks like I'll be in Seattle for four days then on to Portland for three before returning home." Alex, wondering where she lived, asked, "And where is home?" She said, "Los Angeles. Can you believe it? Trailer park girl living in the big city." Alex chuckled, "What the hell, huh? What the hell."

The phone call became awkwardly silent again until Izzy asked, "And you're still in Seattle at Seattle Grace?" Alex clarified, "It's Sloan Grey now, but yes. I'm here, an attending in pediatric surgery. Pretty crazy, huh?" Izzy added, "Yeah, that is pretty crazy. And you're still living at Meredith's. I can't believe I actually tracked you down there." Alex explained, "Well, I bought the place from Mer. She and Derek built their dream house out in the woods." Alex chuckled, "Remember when we lived in that tin can and the bear used to hang around?" Izzy giggled then let the silence linger again before adding, "Yeah…what memories."

Izzy was glad Alex was softening and chatting, "Who would have ever guessed the directions our lives would take us. Are you married? Kids?" Alex, realizing he'd jumped right in to that level of conversation responded, "Neither. I have a serious girlfriend. Adding her to my bank account today, actually. Believe it or not, I'm one of those attendings screwing a resident." Izzy, unsurprised, answered, "Aaahhhh, I see. A nice young girl, huh? Good for you, Alex. Honestly, really, I'm happy for you." Just then, Bailey came walking down the hall motioning to Karev to return to the conference room. "Hey, Iz, I gotta go. I'll call you later and we'll figure out details ok?" Alex hung up before Izzy could respond.

Karev returned to the conference room and took his chair as he examined the faces of those present. He was trying to get a read on the latest proposal. Jackson opened the discussion, "Well, Alex, we've considered many options. We are in full agreement that the shares of the hospital are indeed yours with all financial rights, obligations, and benefits that come from that ownership. The financial portion of the situation will be addressed back to the date of Cristina's leave-taking, meaning that you will be receiving a check this afternoon in the amount of…" Jackson paused to look at his notes, forgetting the exact amount. Derek jumped in, "$274,345.00, which represents one-sixth of the profit sharing from the time you acquired Dr. Yang's shares."

Jackson continued, "Without the entire board present, we are unable to issue a formal proposal today regarding the Board of Directors seat, but those of us here now have an unofficial proposal to offer. It is not binding for either party, but will provide an interim solution while we vote as a full board and while you consult with your attorney." Alex responded, "Ok." Jackson continued, "We would like to offer you an interim, non-voting position on the Board of Directors as we examine our options related to this situation. You would be privy to all board information and discussions, able to weigh in with your opinion, but not given a vote if matters come to a vote. The interim position may or may not be part of the offer the Board of Directors ends up offering once all board members are contacted."

Alex tried to act nonchalant, even though he felt like yelling out and jumping up in celebration, "That sounds like an acceptable interim arrangement. I can consent to that." Everyone in the room, especially Arizona, was waiting to see Alex crack into joy or celebration. Instead, he remained stone sober. The lawyers were getting ready to draft the interim agreements so all present could sign the documents. The next board meeting was set and each doctor departed, going about their day.

Arizona lingered and once everyone else was gone, she beamed to Alex, "Oh my gosh! Isn't this amazing? Did you ever think you'd just be able to pick up a big, fat check out of the blue and gain a board seat in a major metropolitan hospital, and…" Alex interrupted her, "Can we talk?" Arizona looked at Alex with surprise as she sat down in the chair next to his. Alex walked to the door and closed it, then shared the news about Izzie's call and about how his head was spinning about the board decision, "I'm planning to ask Jo to marry me. All this stuff is great, but I don't want her to think it's why I'm asking her now. It's all messed up. Now what?" Arizona tried to contain her enthusiasm regarding the proposal and remain calm as she answered, "I think you tell Jo that, Alex. Just be honest and clear…except the 'messed up' part – that really isn't something a girl wants to remember as part of a marriage proposal."

FF_6295206_ 1/31/2015 7


End file.
